Victoria Chase
Victoria Maribeth Chase (geboren am 14. November 1995 in Seattle, Washington) ist eine Studentin an der Blackwell-Academy und hochrangiges Mitglied des Vortex Clubs. Sie ist außerdem Max' Rivalin. Allgemeines Victoria stammt aus einer sehr reichen Familie, wodurch sie ziemlich hochnäsig und eingebildet ist. Sie ist künstlerisch, vorallem fotografisch, sehr begabt und studiert deshalb, wie Max, Fotografie an der Blackwell-Academy. Sie ist; unter anderem, Schuld an der Entstehung von Kates Video auf der Vortex Party. Sie nimmt am "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb teil und versucht alles um zu gewinnen. Selbst vor dem Versuch Mr. Jefferson zu verführen macht sie nicht halt. Sie bereut nach dem Selbstmord/Selbstmordversuch von Kate immer mehr was sie ihr angetan hat und versucht sich mit ihr anzufreunden. Biografie Der folgende Text ist, was Max über Victoria in ihr Journal schreibt: Dann ist da Victoria Chase, die Elite von Blackwell und eine totale Schlampe. Und ich hasse es das zu sagen. Ich weiß nur nicht warum jemand der so reich und gutaussehend ist, so gemein sein muss. 18 Jahre alt und an einer Prestige-Akademie zu sein, sollte Künstler und Gelehrte weiterentwickeln... keine Reality-Show-Teilnehmer. Victoria tut alles für ein Maximum an Drama.Im Unterricht ruft sie mich aus und verspottet Kate Marsh. Im Ernst? Ich wünschte ihre Eltern könnten sie in Aktion sehen. Sie würden ihr nicht mehr vertrauen. Dann ist sie auch noch im Vortex Club und wie es aussieht besitzen sie die Schule und vielleicht interessiert sie sich deshalb einen Dreck für mich. Eine andere Sache ist, dass sie sich mit Kunst und Fotografie auskennt. Sie kann alle französischen Namen nennen an denen ich mir die Zunge breche. Ihre Arbeit ist etwas kalt, aber sie hat ein gutes Auge für Kunst. Sie hat außerdem ein Auge auf Mr. Jefferson geworfen, was so offensichtlich ist, dass ich mich für sie schäme. Sie tut alles außer auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen. Sie halt Abstand zu ihm. Wir alle wissen, dass sie versucht den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Ich bin mir sicher es macht sie verrückt, dass es jemanden gibt den sich nicht kaufen oder verführen kann. Ha! Geschichte Bis zum Ende von Episode 4 spielt Victoria eher eine Nebenrolle als Antagonistin. Als Max und Chloe allerdings den Dark Room finden, finden sie heraus, dass Victoria das nächste Opfer sein soll. Sie gewinnt schließlich den "Helden des Alltags"-Wettbewerb. Sollte Kate überlebt haben, wird Victoria den Preis allerdings an Kate abtreten, woran man sieht, dass auch Victoria eine nette Seite hat. Entscheidungen Episode 1: Chrysalis Victorias Schande Als Max in die Dormitories möchte um Warrens Flash-Drive zu holen, sitzen Victoria und ihre Freundinnen Taylor und Courtney vor dem Eingang und lassen Max nicht hinein. Nach einem kleinen Rätsel sitzt Victoria allein, mit weißer Farbe besudelt, vor dem Eingang. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Sich über Victoria lustig machen Max imitiert Victoria, wie sie sich vorhin über sie lustig machte, und macht ein Foto von der entstellten Victoria. Nun hat man seine Rache, allerdings ist die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden nun offiziell. Victoria bemitleiden Max bemitleidet Victoria und offenbart ihr, dass Max ihre Arbeit toll findet. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch bedankt sich Victoria bei Max und lässt sie freiwillig passieren. Man hätte Victoria zwar gerne ihre eigene Medizin schmecken lassen, doch dies war vielleicht der erste Schritt zur Versöhnung. Warnung vor dem Dark Room? Als Max und Chloe den Dark Room finden, finden sie neben den Ordnern von Rachel und Kate auch einen leeren Ordner mit der Aufschrift "Victoria". Sie soll also das nächste Opfer sein. Auf der "End of the World"-Party hat Max nach einem Gespräch mit ihr, die Gelegenheit sie vor dem Dark Room zu warnen. Nun hat Max die Entscheidung: Warne sie Max erzählt Victoria, dass Nathan vor hat sie auf der Party unter Drogen zu setzten und zu verschleppen. Je nach Beziehung der Beiden gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Victoria glaubt Max Die Beziehung der beiden hat sich hiermit sehr verbessert. Victoria verspricht Max, sich von Nathan fern zu halten. Sie geht sie zu Mr. Jefferson, was ein Fehler ist, da Mr. Jefferson sie in den Dark Room bringen wird. Victoria ist deshalb mit Max im Dark Room am Anfang der fünften Staffel gefangen. Victoria glaubt Max nicht Hat Max in Episode 1 ein Foto von Victoria gemacht und war im Gespräch eher unfreundlich zu ihr, und wird Max nicht glauben. Victoria wird somit nicht im Dark Room auftauchen. Warne sie nicht Max' und Victorias Beziehung hat sich gebessert.Victoria taucht nicht im Dark Room auf da sie Mr. Jefferson nicht über den Weg laufen wird. Veränderte Geschichte In der alternativen Gegenwart ist Victoria weiterhin Teil des Vortex Clubs. Sie scheint die beste Freundin von Max zu sein und scheint sie jetzt sehr zu schätzen. Allerdings nennt sie Max bei ihrem echten Namen "Maxine". Trivia * Obwohl sie sich immer, wegen ihrer Selfies, über Max lustig macht macht Victoria selbst Selfies von sich. * In ihrem Zimmer hat Victoria eine Actionfigur, die im Dunkeln leuchtet. * Man sieht immer wieder Anzeichen, dass Max neidisch auf Victoria ist. * Scheinbar kann sie Rachel Amber nicht ausstehen, allerdings hat sie, laut Hayden, Respekt vor Rachel. * Sie gewinnt im "Dark Room" den Foto-Contest. * Es gibt Andeutungen, dass Victoria in Nathan verliebt ist. Victoria2.jpg|Victoria, nachdem sie mit Farbe bespritzt wurde Rachel MissingPoster Victoria.jpg|Ein Vermisstenposter von Rachel, aus Victorias Zimmer Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange: Before the Storm) Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Schüler der Blackwell Academy Kategorie:Charakter der 1. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 2. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 3. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 4. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 5. Episode Kategorie:Vortex-Club-Mitglied en:Victoria Chase es:Victoria Chase fr:Victoria Chase pl:Victoria Chase pt-br:Victoria Chase ru:Виктория Чейз